Sailor Senshi and.... Pokemon? Part 1
by The REAL Usagi
Summary: Like the title says.... Lots of Tracey bashing. YAY! That's all I'll say....
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Senshi and......Pokémon?! Chapter 1  
  
  
Disclaimer Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or Pokémon but I wish I did own Sailor Moon!! Anyway, this has the inner and outer Sailor Senshi including Sailor Chibi-moon. And I should warn you that this story you are about to read is a puh-retty long one and I made it into parts. But still read and review it........PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! Tell me what you think. I need to know how I really did on this so I can change my way of writing fics(if I need to... yes I do...). By the way, this is my 2nd fic and it's probably pretty crappy(my 1st one was probably crappier and I don't think I'll be posting it), but thanks for reading anyway he he (long disclaimer, huh?) BTW, this disclaimer goes for all of the (4)chapters in this story, k? Have Fun!   
  
One day,the sailor senshi were having a scout meeting at Rei's temple when all of a sudden..............................(this starts the story)  
  
"OH NO!!" Ami cried."What is it Ami?" asked Rei. "I don't know but I think it may be the negaverse," she said. "Are you sure Ami?" aksed Luna."I don't know but just in case,we should transform.We shouldn't take any chances!" she yelled."RIGHT!" said the rest of the sailor senshi."MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE UP!(Usagi and Chibi-usa), MERCURY STAR POWER MAKE UP!, MARS STAR POWER MAKE UP!, JUPITER STAR POWER MAKE UP!, VENUS STAR POWER MAKE UP!, SATURN POWER MAKE UP!, URANUS POWER MAKE UP!, NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!, PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!" they all yelled.  
  
"Mercury, are you ready to check it out?" asked Sailor Moon. "Yes, but we should be careful." Nodded Mercury. "It's a really powerful force." Mars added. "RIGHT!" the others said. "Go on and BE CAREFUL!" Artemus said. "We will, don't worry, and take care of Diana for me, okay? Ja!" Chibi-moon said as she ran off to join the others. "We will," Luna and Artemus said. "Ja ne, Chibi-usa!" said Diana.  
  
When they got there they saw......  
  
"Who are you," asked Sailor Moon who is VERY confused, "are you from the Negaverse or something?" she asked. "...Uhhhhhh Negaverse...? I don't know what that is, but I'm Ash and I'm gonna be the world's greatest pokémon..." he started before Misty hits him on the head and interrupts him. "Ohhhh SHUT UP ASH. Everyone knows that it's not gonna happen. Even the people reading this fic know that!" she assured him.(O.O.C. here- or at least you should know that it will NOT ever happen.K, back to the fic.) "Well I guess you're right," he replied. "Hmph well anyway, I'm Misty and I want to be the world's best water-type pokémon trainer," she said. "I'm Tracy and I'm gonna be the world's best pokémon watcher," said Tracy. "...Ummm... what are pokémon?" Sailor Chibi-moon asked. There is a short moment of silence(wouldn't it be nice from Ash?). "Well we don't really know. Who are you people?" they all asked. "I'm Sailor Moon, I'm Chibi-moon, I'm Mercury, I'm Mars, I'm Jupiter, I'm Venus, I'm Saturn, I'm Uranus, I'm Neptune, I'm Pluto," They all introduced themselves, "and we're the Sailor Senshi!" they said. "Oh..." Ash, Misty, and Tracy said, pretty confused at that. "What are you doing here?" Sailor Mercury asked. "Well we we're just having a pokémon battle and..." as Ash started but didn't get to finish. "I won!!" Tracy interrupted. All the Sailor Senshi giggled. "Awwwwwwe and ain't that a shame... ASHY-BOY!" said someone from somewhere....  
  
Author Usagi- Okay, that's the end of part 1, so you'll have to read part 2 later... when it's up... which MIGHT be a while.... Soooo, you can either review now, or wait until the whole story is finished, your choice. 


	2. Sailor Senshi and.... Pokemon? Part 2

Sailor Senshi and Pokémon Chapter 2  
  
  
"GARY!" Ash said in surprise. "That's right.........ASHY-BOY," Gary said in a taunting way. "Gary, don't you ever stop calling me ASHY-BOY?" Ash asked. "Hmmmmmmmmmm now let me think....NO!" Gary teased. "Anyways, you ARE pathetic. You lost to an idiotic freak with a girl's name that is a pokémon watcher which no one has ever heard of before," Gary said. All of the Sailor Senshi started cracking up laughing. "I guess you gotta admit, Ash is pathetic and I still can't believe that he lost to an idiotic freak with a" Tracy said cracking up laughing and then realized who they we're talking about(or at least who he thinks they are talking about), "Hey,that's no way to talk about Misty!" Tracy said thinking they we're talking about her. Everyone starts laughing even harder. "OH MY GOSH!YOU'RE EVEN STUPIDER THAN TEAM ROCKET!!!" Ash and Misty yelled still laughing. "WHAT WAS THAT?" asked a voice from nowhere....   
  
"Prepare for trouble" said someone. "And make it double" someone else said. Two shadowy figures jumped down and when they reached the light Ash, Misty, and Tracy(maybe) knew who they were.... "To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love.To extend our reach to the stars above. J--" but they were cut off by Tracy who tried to guess their names;and in a VERY hyper, idiotic(fast) way, "SANTA CLAUS AND HIS TWO ELVES! WHAT'DYABRINGME? WHAT'DYABRINGME? WHAT'DYABRINGME?!" Team Rocket were stunned at how stupid he was, but continued anyway, "Riiiiiiiight, anyway.... Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight. MEOWTH! That's right." they recited one after the other. "TEAM ROCKET! I should've known" Ash said. "That's right, you should have known. And you said that he's even stupider than us. I guess you're the stupid one." Jessie said. All the Sailor Senshi laughed harder than they ever have before. "Oh Gosh, you guys are too funny, Team Rocket and the three stooges over there are WAY too stupid!" said Sailor Chibimoon still laughing. "Ash, we have a surprise for you," James said. "For the last time! No, you can't have Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "We don't want dat demon rat from Hell," Meowth assured him. "Ash... Misty... did you miss me? And who's this freak? Did I miss something?" someone unknown asked.  
  
"Who's that? Who's there?" Ash asked. "You don't remember me, do you, Ash, and what about you, Misty?" asked the unknown person. "Well apparently not why do you think I asked you that?" asked Ash. "Well it doesn't matter now, but anyway, what about you, Misty, do you remember me?" he asked. "Well the voice is familiar, but I just can't place it," she said. "none of you can remember me???" he asked. "Wait a minute, I remember!" said Misty. "You're that.......other guy.................... uhhhhhhhhh what was his name again ummmmmmmmm.................. wasn't it Rock or something like that?" she asked no one in particular. "UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he groaned. "CAN'T ANYONE REMEMBER ME OR MY NAME?!" He jumped down like Team Rocket IT'S BROCK... BROCK... BROOOOOOCK!!!!!" Brock exclaimed."Oh..., hi Brock," Ash and Misty said. "Ugh!" he said rolling his eyes. "Hey Brock..., why are you wearing that suit with a big, red R on it?" Ash and Misty asked. "MAN YOU GUYS ARE BAKAS!! Well, DUHHHHHH! I joined Team Rocket!!" he yelled, so pissed off at the fact that they are complete and total bakas.  
  
"TEAM ROCKET?!" they exclaimed. "BROCK! That's right!" he said. "GREAT IMITATION OF MEOWTH, ROCK!!" Tracy said cracking up laughing(for no reason). "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, riiiiiiiiiiiight...that wasn't supposed to be an imitation, that's what I say," he said. "And my name is BROCK! With a B. "Meeeeeowth, dat's right! So yas betta shuts up!" Meowth said. "Yeah, so here's what we say," Brock said.  
  
"Prepare for trouble. And make it double. To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach ot the stars above. Jessie. James. Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth and Brock,(saying this together) that's right," they all said. "Wow... that was uncalled for," Gary said. "Hey, can I join Team Rocket, too?" Gary asked. "Sure! Here's your suit," they said. "ALL RIGHT!! TEAM ROCKET ROCKS!" Gary yelled, delighted. "Hey, can we join too?" Ash, Misty, and Tracy asked. "NO!!You will never be a part of Team Rocket. You're a part of TEAM TWERP!! IN FACT YOU ARE TEAM TWERP" they yelled.  
  
  
  
Author Usagi- Well, that's the end of Part 2, so read Part 3 if you want to see what's gonna happen.I'm not sure how many people have R/R, because I'm just writing everything before I send this in. I've writtin all of it now, but I'm just putting it into parts now. The time right now is 1:04:33 AM on Jan. 1st, 2002. Haha late, isn't it? I was watching the Zoogin New Years on Disney.... A lot of Lizzie McGuires on... 5 in a row... SO FAR! Well, getting off that subject... Please read my other stories. Coming soon, or probably out already(depending on when you read this fic), The Arrival of Sailor Universe (also in parts). Well, I figure this note is going a little long, so I'll just stop it here and say "Please read more". K, Bye! 


End file.
